Truth
by WhenFireAndIceBurnAsOne
Summary: One Shot


NickGregSlash.

I don't own CSI or their characters. Following Post Mortem season 7

Nick awoke that morning to be blinded by the bright sunlight that flooded his room. He remembered shutting his curtains when he returned home that morning so how they were open now were beyond his comprehension. It was too soon after he had woken to work out what was going on in his home.

A small sound made his head turn towards the door. Then he saw the reason the sun was pouring onto his face.

Greg.

He stood in Nicks bedroom door holding two coffee mugs. He has already showered and dressed. Obviously trying not to wake him.

"Coffee?" holding a mug towards Nick.

"Please" he slowly got out of bed and walked over to Greg accepting the mug and draining it in a few minutes. "Thanks Greg". Nick wound his arm around Greg's waist pulling him closer to him. He planted a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and necking the coffee in a desperate attempt to wake up properly. To him Greg looked distant and worried. Of course he knew what is what about. The Civil Suit. Taking Nicks cup away from him Greg silently made his way through the apartment to the kitchen starting to make breakfast while Nick showered and dressed. They ate breakfast in silence, Nick watched as Greg gathered the plates and begin washing up. He didn't hear his lover come up behind him until strong arms snaked around his waist pulling him backwards away from the sink he was washing up in.

"Don't, don't come near me" Greg was fighting to get out of Nicks grip, although he could feel its get tighter with every attempt to move. Realising the only way to get free was to stop struggling he relented to Nicks hold.

Nick dropped his head to Greg's shoulder resting it there while tears silently roamed his face. Greg felt water hit his skin through his shirt. No, he had not intended that, he didn't want to hurt Nick.

"Why?" the question was muffled but he heard it all the same.

"I cant hurt you baby." he whispered.

Nicks head snapped up at this confession he loosened his hold on Greg and turned him around to see tears through his own misty eyes. His hands rested delicately on Greg's shoulders. He took a deep breath, an attempt to calm himself down before he started speaking. Greg was on edge waiting for the onslaught of anger and pain.

"Baby" Nicks voice was soft but strained desperately trying to hold back tears. Greg had not expected this he had expected yelling and screaming Nick trying to make him understand something he couldn't believe but not this. "You don't hurt me, I know you couldn't, you are not capable of hurting people. You are one of the nicest people I know, you're always there when someone needs help. Whether its advice or just listening to them when they need to rant. You have no idea how much you help people." He stopped to breathe before continuing. "I don't know what I would do without you. I can't lose you baby." He had become strong while arguing his case whereas Greg had leaned into him, resting against him sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. He moved his arms to embrace his boyfriend holding Greg tight letting him now he was there for him.

"Its okay baby, its okay." He breathed in his ear. Greg's hold on him tightened as he cried.

"Baby please look at me." Greg lifted his head showing Nick his tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Nick hated seeing him like that he couldn't bear that he was in and there was nothing that he could say which would stop him feeling like it.

"But I did, I killed someone accident or not they are dead and it was my fault. I cant hurt you too. Not anyone. Not again." he buried his head wanting him to understand what he meant.

"What do you mean baby.?"

"I'm thinking of moving back to California for a while, see if it helps clear my head. Gain a bit of perspective on my life. I know my parents would like to see me back for a while. After the beating they weren't so keen on letting me continue with my job. But considering it was my choice I thought going back would help me, but I'm reminded of that night over and over again. I need to be somewhere I cant be reminded to try and get over it to be to carry on."

Nicks heart broke hearing say he wanted to leave Vegas, did that mean he wanted to leave him too. The tears he held back flowed freely down his face now. He understood which was the most painful, he really understood was Greg was feeling. He couldn't deny him anything, if this made him happy he couldn't argue with him. Wiping his tears long even to talk he pulled back from Greg just long enough to see Greg's heart break in his eyes.

The one thing Greg didn't want to do was the one thing he actually he did.

"Baby, if that's what you need to do. Then do it. All I want is it to you smile again. If that means you have to leave for a while then that's what it means. I would do anything to keep that smile on your face my love. And I'll be here when you want to back if you don't I'll move to California with you. that's if you want me to." Greg's face was puzzled but then was an expression of awe. That Nick was willing to do this for him.

"Nick I couldn't ask you to give up your life here for me. I don't intend on leaving you, just Vegas just for a while. I just don't know how long it will take. But I don't want to do it on my own."

"Well you didn't take the recommended leave of absence did you." Greg confirmed that shaking his head.

"No I didn't why."

"Well its still on the table now after the trial take it. Its two months. Take the time off. Use that time to go to California. And I will take a leave of absence for two months too. I'll say I need some time off because the jobs eating me up and processing your case and the trial threw me over the edge. Because Grissom knows of our relationship he'll understand why we both need this. If you want we can do it tomorrow. We can drive to your folks and just let go of everything here for a while. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Babe, I cant ask you to do that for me. Its not fair on you Nick."

"Its not about me right now its about you love. You helped me in aftermath of being buried alive now its my turn to help you. Let me please."

"I cant change your mind can I?" Greg asked him feeling arms tighten around him again.

"No you cant baby." he nodded leaving Nick's embrace he reached for the phone. It was around an hour before they had to be in so he knew Grissom would be there. He hit his speed dial and waited for the older gentlemen to answer.

'hello'

"Hey Griss its Greg."

'Hi Greg how are you?'

"I finally broke down, I'm ready to take that leave of absence I'm going to head back to California for a while sort out my head."

'alright I'll submit the paperwork right now. I still need you to come in an sign it before I can properly authorise it.'

"Okay I'll be in tonight anyway. I have some evidence to process on last nights case, I want to run the DNA I find comfort in the DNA lab every now and again."

'okay Greg that's fine I'll have everything ready for tonight, I was actually going to ask you when you got in tonight if you could take over DNA because Wendy called in sick said she will be okay for tomorrow night but we've got a back log building up.'

"That's fine Griss it will all be done for tonight. Listen Nick want to talk to you."

'okay put him on' Greg passed the phone over turning back to the sink to finish what he start while Nick talk to Grissom.

"Hey Grissom."

'Nick something wrong?'

"I know it might put a strain on the team but I want to take a leave of absence with Greg."

'umm may I ask why.'

"I just had to watch him break down and there was nothing I could do. Doing that trial was the last notch in the belt which has been building for a while. We told you I lost at Greg's scene, seeing Greg like that was the final straw I NEED time off to cool down and help Greg."

'alright your still in tonight because you can sign the forms at the same time as Greg's.'

"Alright Grissom see you soon."

'Bye Nick.' Nick hung up the phone and silently moved towards their bedroom to retrieve a small box from their dresser.

Going back to the kitchen he found Greg drying the last of plates and putting them away. He waited in the doorway for Greg to finish and turn around. When he did he was confused at why Nick was standing in the doorway. Nick was happy to see that Greg wasn't crying anymore. He could still see the pain in his lovers face but hopefully it wont be there for long.

"What is it Nick?" he spotted the box in Nicks hands.

"I think its time we wore these full time. Holding out the box that contained their wedding bands they exchanged last year in California in the presence of their family. Keeping it away from Vegas because they didn't want to be split they knew if they stayed on the same shift they could help each other during tough cases plus if they were split they would barely see each other. The other reason was they didn't want to experience homophobia in their workplace.

"Really, why?" Greg wasn't angry or reluctant. He let Nick slip is band onto his finger and he returned the favour.

"Because now you can always see what's waiting for you at home. You don't need a emotional reminder but how about a physical one. We bought these wear but we don't unless we're not at work even then its only when we know we wont get seen, I don't want to live in hiding anymore. If that's okay with you honey." Nick linked there hands together. "This is where they should be. Not in a box on our dresser." encircling his arms around the waist of his younger lover he saw the first genuine smile he had seen since the beating. "And there is that amazing smile."

"Come we have to get to work." pulling on hand still linked with his he moved towards the door picking things on the way. Nick doing the same.

In the break room at assignments everyone was happy to a smile gracing Greg's features. Grissom had called them both into his office to sign the papers. He noticed he rings but didn't comment knowing that the smiles on their faces was from that gesture alone.

Greg was pouring coffee for Nick when Grissom came in with assignment slips in hand. Everybody had noticed the gold band that their friends wore but didn't comment unable to connect the dots. They watched as Greg handed over the coffee the silent thanks that's passed between them and how Greg stood behind Nicks right shoulder. His right hand man. Grissom didn't fail to see what this meant he had seen it on many occasion over the past years. Brass entered and indicated that Grissom should begin now he was here to help explain the call that came in.

"Right tonight we have a shooting at a gay club just off the strip. I didn't catch the name but there are 9 dead bodies 6 injured and the rest are witnesses. It was called in 15 minutes ago. Sara, your going to the hospital collecting any evidence and statements there. Nick Cath Warrick and I are going to take the scene and the dead bodies. Greg as discussed earlier you will handle any DNA and the back log that has accumulated in the lab so you may not be able to start your leave for a couple of days Wendy's sister called saying she isn't coming in for a few days apparently she is worse than she is letting on so your in DNA until then. Neither can you Nick."

"That's fine, exactly how much back log is there?" Greg asked wondering how many days it would be.

"Around 6 hours worth plus the DNA we are going to collect tonight. It will be a lot. Will you be able to handle?"

"Please Grissom when cant I. I may not have been in the lab for while but trust me It will be done in no time."

"Alright if your sure." Grissom said the same time as Greg turned to get a refill his mug slipping from hand and smashing at his feet. Looking at his hands he saw they were shaking again. What bought that on. Nick was already on his feet taking Greg's hands in his. He could see the confusion cross his lovers face Greg didn't know what was causing this as much as he did.

Shaking his head a little trying to clear it out, his hands began to calm down. Shrugging he pulled his hands away from Nicks and retrieved the dust pan and brush to sweep up the pieces placing them in the bin. He turned to see every one eyes locked on him. He had only just realised they were silent through all that happened. Brass spoke first.

"So when was partnership."

Everyone turned to look at him. "What do you mean Brass." Cath ask.

"You bloodly CSI's you never see what's right in front of you. Right one matching bands on their fingers what did you think they both got married last night when neither have mentioned a special girl in a couple of years. How Nick understood what Greg was thinking when his hands were shaking. And the fact the Greg calmed down when Nick had a hold of him. Nick was the first to respond to that. One more thing when Greg handed Nick the coffee he stood behind his right shoulder, his right hand as the expression goes, that only applies t exceptionally close friends like Grissom and myself and lovers."

"Is he right?" Warrick turned to look at Nick to see his arm around Greg's waist fingers linked to display the bands they wore. "Oh, why were we never told."

"to answer Brass's question first, last year on our holiday in California it was just family. And to answer Warrick's question we didn't want to be split up sometimes we barely see each other as it is and we didn't particularly want to experience homophobia here. Not saying that you lot would but it could happen we didn't want to subject each other to that." Nick answered the questions politely and evenly standing his ground in case he needed to defend himself.

"Only I knew. And they didn't tell me I found out. So don't start because they didn't tell you. I respected their privacy and didn't say anything. It helped when I had to change all their records." Grissom piped up knowing it would come back to that. "Right this can be dealt with later at the moment we have a hate crime to investigate. So if you would get back on track."

"Just a minute. We have to know were all okay, it wasn't a trust issue it was something we decided on because we knew it may not just be us that would bear the brunt if someone said or did anything you all could have got it too." Greg said knowing it was difficult to work with someone especially in a job like this if you cant trust someone.

"I think we all wish we knew so we could have gone to your ceremony but I think I can speak for us all when we say we understand your hesitation I mean look at the case tonight. Those victims didn't deserve to die but we can see what narrow mindedness does. Shall we get to work." Warrick said clapping a hand on Nicks shoulder then on Greg's in a gesture of acceptance.

"Warrick its not about narrow mindedness. We both respect the fact that other people are going to have different feelings and beliefs and we wouldn't ask them to change what it is about is a person not respecting our feelings and beliefs. If we respect them they should respect us but it doesn't always happen that way. We need to solve this before more lives are lost." Nick said snapping them all in attention.

"The back log shouldn't take me long. Try and send DNA evidence in intervals so I don't get clogged up, as soon as you gather so much run it back here and it can done quicker. Alright good luck." he kissed Nick quickly and left the room getting comfortable in the DNA lab already starting on samples.

Nick watched as he moved around the lab as though he never left. Turning back all saw smiles shining back at him. Smiling back he left the room going to the locker room to get ready to leave.

A week later, boxes of evidence later the case was finally solved. A group of men and women who vocally declared their hate for any persons who were homosexuals were bought into the Police Department.

Brass Greg and Nick had the group in one room, while the rest of the CSI's in the observation room. Telling them the evidence Nick sat down in front of them and their lawyers watching try to defend their actions. Greg came forward bringing up the rest. Informing them of the lives they had taken and the families they had broken. Taking Nicks hand they left the room leaving the group to try and fight there way out of custody.

Two hours later they were on the road to California. Ready for a much deserved break.

AN:

The case is made up by me. If I cause any upset I apologise profusely and will take it down. I do not intend to cause any upset.

Thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
